


Kidnapped 2

by Heiko5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: Things are not as they seem.





	1. Till

I found Paul at the grave where he found his life ended. He was crying and he was still working with Richard as a partner. He was crying. Richard was better but he wasn't. He did get to move in with him. He dyed his hair neon green. He had stopped being Paul and Heiko. He had went by Danny. He would look at pictures of Richard and him and cry. He would also look at pictures of Rammstein and cry.

I happened to find him with a Rammstein picture. "Paul, please stop making yourself upset."

"Till, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"I see Till."

I gave him a gift and I watched him go. I was sad for him. I know he wanted his life back. He had a hard time being Danny. I cried. It hurt to see my brother hurt.


	2. Paul

I gave up playing guitar. I also quit being who I was. I sat on my bed and opened the gift Till gave me. I found a violin. How did he know I played? The violin was green. I tuned it and played it. I started to play the song Mein Herz brennt. I didn't see Richard in the door. 

I was so into the music and playing with my eyes closed. I missed my Les Paul guitar. I hated this. 

"I didn't know you could play. I didn't know you listened to Rammstein. That takes me back to a happy time. I know Danny you wouldn't know this but..."

I got up and walked out of the room. I went to request them to dig up the stiff in the grave that was supposed to be me. I hoped this did’t end badly.

I was was at the grave as was Richard. I watched and I was present when they opened the coffin. We looked and there was a lady in it. Richard looked at me. He got mad and he hit me. He had me pinned down and kept hitting me. I just took it. I then passed out.


	3. Richard

I stopped hitting Danny when Till pulled me off of him. I didn't know he had been watching. I found I hurt him bad. I then went to the hospital with them to see how bad. 

Till was sitting with me and I felt bad. It wasn't Danny's fault that they put the wrong person in the wrong grave. I wondered were Paul's grave was. 

"Richard, I should give this to you."

It was Danny's firefighters hat. I look in it and noticed a picture of me and Paul. I was then handed his iPhone and then looked at the on screen. It was a picture of me and Paul from the last tour we did. I then looked at Till.

"This is Paul? I don't get it."

"He thought you were better off without him. He sat at that grave all the time and cried."

The doctor said that we could see him and that I had nocked him out and broke his wrist. I felt bad. I sat next to him and l felt bad for hurting him. I touched his hand and he woke up and looked at me. 

I got the doctor and he was released. He was quite. He went to his room and shut the door. Till looked at me. He went into Paul's room. I didn't know what to think.  
I know I did wrong. I feel horrible about it. I went and grabbed one of Paul's guitars and I walked into the room and sat down. Till backed out of the room slowly.

I started to play the song Bestrafe mich I felt it was the right song. I then heard crying. I looked up and saw he had his head buried in the pillow. I got up and put the guitar down. I sat on the bed. 

"Paul, I am sorry."

I put my hand on his back. He shook like he was scared and ended up rolling off the bed. I checked on him. 

"Paul, are you ok?"

I noticed he didn't move. I picked him up and carried him to my room. I then laid him down. I checked him and he was ok. I think he had cried himself to sleep. I sat at the edge of the bed and waited.


	4. Paul

I woke up and I was so depressed I knew what must be done. I saw Richard laying on the floor. I wrote a note and left I hated what I was doing but it was for the best. I sat down and found a note that was on the seat. 

Paul,  
I am sorry for hitting you. I love you so much. I was so blind not to see you were here all along. I was stupid. I hope you could forgive me.   
Love,  
Richard 

I just looked at it in cried. I was at my destination. I did something I never thought I would do. I could not live as I was anymore.


	5. Richard

I woke up to my phone going off. I found a note next to me. I picked it up and took it with me. I then responded to a vehicle that crashed into a guard rail and went over a bridge. It was a bad wreak and we had a hard time getting the person out of the vehicle.

I went to work trying to save them. They had a cut on the head I had to bandage, one of the arms, we had to put a neck brace on them. I then lost the pulse and the person wasn't breathing. I set to work trying to save the person. It was after we were almost to the hospital a firefighter that went with me handed me a note and a few other things. 

I sat down in the waiting room and read the note I was handed. It was the one I wrote Paul. I called Paul and my pocket rang. I took the phone out and the screen was cracked. I looked at the other thing I was given and it was Paul's Id. I then read the note I found.

Richard,  
I love you and I forgive you that is why I am permanently staying out of your life and everyone else's. When you get this I will be gone. Till we meet again.  
Paul 

I then realized the one I tried to save was Paul. I sat and cried. I called Till and Flake to meet me here. I hated myself for what I did to him.  

A doctor walked over to me and told me to follow them.  
I walk into the room to find Paul on life support. I hated myself. I was told he had a sprained neck, broken ribs, fractured skull, 10 Staples on his head, 15 on his arm, broken leg, he wasn't breathing on his own. He was a mess and they didn't have hope he would make it.

I sat down and cried. I why would he ever think I would be better off without him? I missed him all this time. I went into his office and cried myself to sleep at his desk. While I playing his guitar. Why did he do this?

"Paul, we all need you. Please don't give up now."


	6. Till

I went to the hospital as soon as I got the call and I took Flake with me like Richard wanted me to. I had Richard's guitar just like he had asked and I wondered how bad it was this time. I walk into the room and sat on the floor with the guitar. Flake sat down next to me.

I set the guitar down it was in a case. I get up and walk over to Richard and I put my hand on his shoulder. I look at Paul and wonder what happened. 

"Till, why did he do it?"

He hands me a note and I read it. He looked at me the whole time with sad eyes. I read it and I couldn't believe what I was reading.

Richard got up and played the song Don't Die Before I Do. I looked over at Flake and he was crying and I found myself singing. I was sad. I wondered why he did it.


	7. Flake

I knew what I had to do. I got up in the middle of the song and left. I went to me and Till's house. I then found the camera Paul used to take pictures the day vampire Flake attacked him. I then saw what he was going to get attacked for he caught a kidnapping. 

I had traveled to Dublin and looked for the vampires I happened to find the lady in the picture. She looked at me and I saw her fangs. I then got a call. It was from Till.

"Yes, Till."

"Paul, just died."

I hung up and went up to the lady. "Hi, my name is."

She bit me. "I hope this helps you Flake." 

I fell to the ground and remembered very little. I did have a nice dream. I had a plan of how to save him.

I woke up and then I disappeared. I now realize what was wrong with this Paul was married to Arielle. I was to Jenny. Schneider was to married to Ulrike. That was the thing yes history was really messed up. So, it was my job to fix it.

I went to were I was supposed to and got into a fight with the person. I told Paul to drop the camera and run. I smashed the camera in the middle of fighting.   
I was not in this to have a repeat. I then stopped the kidnapping and I went to the place Paul would have been held hostage and freed his friends. Then I stopped the guys whole family. When I was done I sat in Paul and Richard's room and waited for Paul. I heard something go off it sounded like it was coming from the closest. 

I open the door and find his phone and find a call from his daughter. I listen and I realize they have Lilli. Now I know why my job isn't done.


	8. Paul

I was walking in the nice town of Dublin taking pictures and had time to kill before I had to preform. I then was lost in thought thinking about the argument I got into with my wife. I then heard someone yelling my name. Telling me to drop the camera and run. 

I dropped the camera and ran. I could tell something bad was about to happen. I went to my room and hid in the closet until we had to preform. 

I didn't realize I left my phone in the closet. We preformed and I decided we have a meeting in me in Richard's room after. We walked into the room and I found another Flake sitting on the bed. I saw he had my phone. Flake stared at him. 

"You left your phone in the closet and it went off. The people I was after have Lilli."

He told me everything else that he was a vampire and both lives I would have lived. I was sad. He was going to help me get my daughter back.

We all left to find her. My wife was going to be more mad at me. We all found them and it ended in a car chase. I was driving in my car with everyone but Till. Till was also chasing them with vampire Flake. 

We were back in Germany. The chase ended up in a big crash with Till, the bad person and Lilli. I called for help. 

I was in the hospital waiting room. The bad guy died on impact. Vampire Flake's job was done. So, he did not exist. I sat in the waiting room with my wife Arielle, Flake, Richard, Oliver, and Schneider. I felt this was my fault.

The doctor told us Till broke his arm, leg, but was going to be ok. That we could see him. Everyone left it was just me and my wife.  
She was so mad at me. The doctor then came out to tell us our 16 year old daughter was on life support and had a lot of broken bones both arms, legs, ribs, head injury, they lost her twice, and they had little hope. 

I left I went home. I couldn't take it. I went to my house and drank looking at family pictures. I got so drunk that I couldn't stay awake.   
I heard crying. I heard someone else walk in. I then found myself against the wall. 

"Paul, what in the world are you thinking?"

"Richard, now is not the time."

I got up and left and did something I don't do. I got into my vehicle and I drove far away. I was really drunk. I did make it on a deserted road before I passed out.


	9. Richard

That was unlike Paul. I didn't like this. I knew I had to find him. But, first I had to tell his wife what happened. I didn't like this. I walked into the room she was sitting in.

"Arielle, he left and he is drunk. He is driving."

"What is he thinking?"

"I don't think he is at this point."

"I think your right."

"I will have to say I am worried. I am going to go look for him." 

I left and I went to look for him. He usually didn't act like this. I know he was upset about Lilli.


	10. Paul

I woke up and realized I went down a bank and crashed into a tree. I was able to grab my phone and get out. I couldn't move my one arm. It was dark. I took off walking. I was wondering what I was thinking. I was thinking to myself and then I saw a bright light.

I saw more bright lights and someone told me to stay with them. I was in a lot of pain. I was confused I was barely with the people talking to me. What happened? I didn't understand. I went into a deep sleep.


	11. Arielle

I got a call to go to the hospital. I called Richard. I left my house and went to the hospital. 

I was met by Richard and a guy who had something to give me. I looked at him.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see him. He crashed then took off walking. I didn't mean to hit him. I am Ryan."

He handed me Paul's phone and ID. I was upset. I just didn't know what to do. I sat and cried. Flake happened to walk into the hospital and see us as did Schneider. Then I seen Oliver walk in and the three stopped when they saw me and Richard.

"What is going on?" Asked Oliver.

I told them and they followed me to the floor I was supposed to go to. A doctor came and talked to us. We were allowed to go see him. 

We walked into the room and I sat next to Paul. He was a mess. He broke his one arm in two places. He had a sprained neck. Both legs were broken in several places. He had a head injury. I felt bad in a way. I looked from one of his band mates to another and they were upset with him.


	12. Emil

I was sitting in the room with my sister when I heard about my dad. I was told by Oliver. I got up and sat down and sat next to him. I was so mad at him when I heard what he did.

I had no words to put to how upset I was. I then left and went to the park. I had to think my family was never like this. I had no idea I was being followed. 

I saw someone sit on the bench next to me. "Can I teach you something?"

I looked to have Oliver staring at me. "Sure what are you going to teach me?"

He had me follow him and I then realized he was going to teach me wind surfing. I thought that was neat.

Ten months later and I am able to keep up with Oliver and enjoy his hobby. I was having fun. I just happened to be sitting at home when I got a surprise. 

I had Till walk into my house and he found me listening to music. He was doing better. He was healed. He had somewhere to take me. He took me to my parents house. 

I walk in and noticed the room is dark. I was told to hide. I did.


	13. Lilli

I walked into the house and I was greeted by everyone. I then felt someone grab me. They hugged me and couldn't stop crying. I looked to see it was my brother Emil. 

I then realized someone was missing. I went to my room for a minute and sat on the bed. I found a note.

Lilli,  
I am sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you as a father. I do love you and this is all my fault tell Till, Richard, Oliver, Schneider, and Flake I quite.  
Love,  
Dad🙂

I noticed there were spots on the paper that were wet at one point. Almost as if he was crying. I didn't know I was followed. By Emil and Richard. Richard walked over to me.

"Lilli, what do you have there?"

I handed it to him and I seen him go white. He called a meeting and for us to follow him. We all sat down in the kitchen. 

I realize who was missing my dad. Why was he missing? What happened?

"Ok, as you all know that this does explain a lot. I will not let him quit like that. It wasn't his fault." Said Richard.

"I don't blame him it wasn't his fault." I said.

"Now what can we do to help him?" Said Till

"Why, is he missing? Why isn't he here?" I asked.

"Emil, take her to go see him." Said Arielle.

Me and my brother left the house and we ended up at the hospital. He lead me to a room and we walked in. I sat down and looked at who we were visiting. I realized it was my dad. Then Emil told me what happened and I was sad.

"Daddy, please stay."


	14. Paul

I woke up to find I was alone. I knew time had passed. I wondered how much time had passed. I found my myself remembering what happened. I hated myself. I waited and a nurse came into the room. I was released and sent to rehab to learn to walk again and relearn everything. I blocked my family and friends from knowing where I was. I had been lost to them for a year. 

I thought it best. I was nothing but a problem. They were better without me. 

Another year went by and I was released from rehab. I went and tried to relearn wind surfing. I had noticed I didn't have to. So, I noticed a composition. So, I signed up. It was for later and I had fun time waiting.

I was watching people come and go. I was lonely but knew I deserved this. I had then seen as I was getting ready to compete a man with his family. They looked like they all were going to compete. He wished them luck and told them to be careful. That encounter would turn strange later.

So, we all started and I watched what I was doing. I was having fun. I had liked this sport.


	15. Oliver

I wished Emil and Lilli luck because the three of us were competing in a wind surfing competition and I know their dad would have been proud of them. Paul always loved wind surfing. 

I then noticed a guy staring at us. He looked so sad. I felt so bad for him. I had no idea why. I had no idea this encounter would have a meaning later. I got ready to compete but couldn't stop thinking about the sad guy.


	16. Emil

I was listening to Oliver. When I then noticed a guy staring at us. He looked sad. I had no idea this encounter would change me, Lilli, and Oliver later. 

I was getting ready to compete but I couldn't stop thinking about the sad man. I don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about him. Those sad eyes made me want to go talk to him.


	17. Lilli

I was listening to Oliver talking and I saw a guy staring at us. He looked sad. I then got ready to compete. I then realized I couldn't stop thinking about the sad man. But, I had no idea that encounter would change us.

I started to compete. Oliver taught me how to Wind Surf. I then had fun wind surfing with him and my brother. I was told this was also our dad's hobby. Our dad disappeared two years ago. I missed him. 

I wish he knew non of what happened to me was his fault. I know everyone is mad at him including my mom. I wish he was here to see me and Emil compete.


	18. Paul

It was the end of the competition and I came in third and I heard the name placement of who placed what. Lilli Landers, Emil Reinke, Paul Landers, Oliver Riedel. I am in trouble. I then realize the guy with the family I saw earlier was Oliver and my kids.

I then realized Lilli was ok. I then realized Oliver taught them how to wind surf. Then I realized Lilli and Emil was looking at me. 

Lilli comes up to me and hugged me. I started to cry. "Dad, non of the things that happened to me was your fault."

"Emil and Lilli I am sorry."

I then felt funny. I then passed out. I don't remember anything of what happened next.


	19. Emil

I was glad and mad that we found our dad. I noticed something was wrong. I yelled at Oliver to call for help. I couldn't understand. We just got him sort of back. 

I felt like the world was crashing around me. I had no idea what he had been up to in the last two years. I wondered why he left everyone and everything behind. I had Lilli go with our dad. I then looked at Oliver. 

I then went to grab all of our stuff. I noticed the locker with a tag that said Paul. I was able to open it. I looked into it and it had a phone and a wallet in it. I looked and it was my dad's. I got his stuff.

Oliver drove me to meet my sister at the hospital. The lockers we used had a tag with our names on them as well. I was looking at my dad's phone. I had noticed I was able to unlock it. 

I sat in the waiting room with my sister and I started to look through my dad's phone. I seen a picture of all of us and Rammstein together as his background. As his lock screen me, Arielle, and Lilli. 

Me and Lilli was finally able to see him and we were told he had a stroke. We sat next to him and we both cried. I called Arielle. She was still mad at him. I then called Till, Richard, Schneider, and Flake.

Richard was still mad. But, Till, Schneider, and Flake hung up on me. I wondered what that meant. Then I heard the door opening to see Oliver. He sat on the floor next to me with a guitar in his hand. I saw he was sad. 

"So, what is wrong with him?"

"He had a stroke." I said.

"At least we know were he is." Said Oliver.


	20. Till

I walked into the room with Emil, Lilli, Oliver. I sat on the floor next to Oliver. I saw everyone was sad. I looked at them. I wondered how we got to this point. 

I knew we all had our moments but I never understand why he left like that. We all missed him. I know that. I know a few of us are still mad at him. 

I am not. I understand why he was sad. He thought everything was his fault. It was not.


	21. Flake

I sat next to Till. I was upset with Paul. I wish he would he let one of us in. Now we may never have a chance to have things go right. I felt bad. 

There was so much suffering in all. I was told by vampire Flake. I knew I had to do something and going back in time wasn't the answer I was looking for. 

I knew Paul suffered a lot. I hoped this wasn't the end just yet. He deserved some happiness. I started to cry. I couldn't help it. He didn't deserve any of this.


	22. Schneider

I walked into the room and I sat next to everyone. I was not mad at Paul. I was more sad. I felt bad for him. I then noticed I was crying. 

I felt bad for his family. Lilli wasn't taking this well. I wished there was a way to help them. I felt so helpless. I felt like I failed in a way. Like I could have done more. 

I looked around me and noticed two people were missing. I then realized Arielle and Richard must still be mad at Paul. This isn't good.


	23. Arielle

I waited til everyone left except my daughter and Paul's son. I then felt so bad. I know I shouldn't be mad at him but I am. Emil then shows me the pictures on Paul's phone and I started to cry. I can't be mad at him. We all looked at the phone more and found he had been at rehab. He didn't have it easy. 

I knew me, Emil, and Lilli missed him a lot. I wish he didn't run away. I know we were not nice to him. In a way I don't blame him.


	24. Richard

I was sitting at my house and I knew Paul had been found. I was still mad at him. Emil told me what had happened at the wind surfing contest. I was still mad. I know I shouldn't have been.

Emil then sent me a picture from Paul's phone and said this is the background. I realized he missed everyone. I then left my my house.

I walked into the room to find Arielle, Emil, and Lilli sitting in the room. I walked over to Paul. I felt so guilty. I wasn't mad anymore. I cried instead. 

"Paul, if you can here me. I am the one who should be sorry."

I sat in the room as well. This was hard to deal with. I wish non of this happened.


	25. Lilli

I felt part of this was my fault. If I had been more careful maybe I would not have been kidnapped. Maybe then my dad would be ok. I was wind surfing with Oliver thinking about all of this. 

When we were done Oliver then decided to take me hiking. We were far away when Oliver looked at me. "Lilli, I know something is wrong."

"I think this is all my fault. What happened to my dad."

"No, it isn't."

"I feel horrible."

"We all do."


	26. Paul

I woke up to see Lilli, Emil, and Arielle. But, I also heard music sounded like Rammstein but, the rhythm guitar was missing. Sounded weird to me. I do give them points for trying. Schneider and that tambourine it is funny he needs his drums. 

They didn't notice I was awake. I looked around and moved a bit. I realized I could. So, I am guessing they are not mad at me anymore.   
I closed my eyes and just listened to them. I heard someone else enter and walk up to me. They shined a light in my eyes and I opened my eyes to look at them. I then heard them ask everyone to leave for a minute. 

When they were gone I was checked and I was asked to do a lot of things and I could. "What happened."

"You had a stroke and you might be sensitive to cold. You been like that for a week. Your feeling my be affected. Your free to go."

I walked out of the room and saw everyone sitting down and sat next to them. "Hi, who are you here to see if you don't mind me asking?"

"My dad." Said Lilli. 

"My husband." Said Arielle. 

I looked at Arielle and she was looking at the floor. "Arielle, I wanted to tell you sorry for the way I treated you. I am sorry."

She turned around to look at me. "Stranger I don't know how you know my name or why you would be sorry. It can't be. Paul, is that you?"

"Yes."

She got up and hugged me and everyone noticed. They got up and hugged me. Things did go back to normal. We went back to playing music and being happy. My kids were happy to have their dad back and my wife was glad to have me back.


End file.
